DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): A fabric device useful in facilitating movement of patient while lying on bed or examination table has been granted US Patent # 4,944,053 and consists of two fabric layers: one non-woven, similar to Handi-Wipes(TM), the other a nearly frictionless polyester which glides easily on itself. Layers are stitched together into a wide tube with soft non-woven fabric outside and polyester sheer inside. Device is placed under patients body from waist to mid-thigh giving patient free use of hips and shoulders to maneuver to the desired position with ease. This study will determine effectiveness of device in actual use in three medical departments: Oncology, Gastroenterology, and OBIGYN. Favorable results will allow patient movement without assistance or discomfort, or to assist staff in moving a patient with less pain and trouble to patient and attendant. Bed Sore prevention through increased independent movement in long-term care patients will also be evaluated. A sample of 400 patients will be tested. Three research methodologies will be employed: Double-Blind Randomized Method, Single Blind Method, and Direct Observation. Observers will use preprinted questionnaires to interview patients and nurse attendants. Study results will be used to improve prototype prior to seeking a marketing outlet. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Two basic markets will be targeted: Health Care Industry - focusing on a low cost, effective product acceptable by Medicare/ Medicaid, which is easy to use, disposable, lightweight, and comfortable. Consumer Market - focusing on a durable, washable, reusable, confortable, portable, lightweight product that will ease pain when moving in a bed, on a chair or sofa, in a wheel chair, or vehicle.